


Gluey Kisses

by Awesomepie3221



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, glue huffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: They're a little drunk, but they're mostly high. They've been huffing glue all evening, it only doing so much to alleviate the boredness. With each huff comes Mac realizing more and more how kissable Charlie's lips look.Prompt: "charmac first kiss"
Relationships: Charlie Kelly/Mac McDonald
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Gluey Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt sent to me on Tumblr at officialbillhader!

They're just exteremely bored. With Dennis being in college--and only rarely seeing them, mostly just on weekends--they never know what to do. So they steal alcohol from Charlie's mom and they get high and drunk in Charlie's bedroom.

They're a little drunk, but they're mostly high. They've been huffing glue all evening, it only doing so much to alleviate the boredness. With each huff comes Mac realizing more and more how _kissable_ Charlie's lips look. 

He's not gay, though, he just sees kissable lips when he sees them. Or when he's so high that he literally can't think straight. It's not the first time he's noticed this, either, but this time he's definitely more high than all the other times. 

"What would you..." Mac trails off when he notices Charlie isn't listening to him. He's staring off into space, or maybe he's just staring at the wall with a completely empty head. It's probably the latter. 

"Charlie," Mac says. Charlie doesn't show any signs of response. He doesn't even look like he's breathing, so Mac focuses as hard as he can on Charlie's chest. Good, he is breathing. 

"Charlie," he says again. No response. He tries a third time, but it's to no avail, so he sighs and starts to wave his hand in front of Charlie's face. 

Charlie starts to laugh. It's a welcome sound, it makes Mac laugh too, until they don't know what they're laughing at but they feel so lightheaded that they couldn't stop if they truly knew how. It's like they've been laughing their entire life, neither of them are even sure how to stop at this point. They have since collapsed onto the floor, laying on their backs. 

"Charlie," Mac says, in between a bunch of deep breaths that come with his laughs. They're calming down, just slightly, enough to make eye contact. The eye contact makes them both stop laughing completely and abruptly, and Mac can't help but look at Charlie's lips. They're so pink.

It's not like Charlie isn't still disgusting. He really is. He rarely showers. He wears his clothes for longer than he should. He thinks he uses deodorant even when it's empty. Mac knows for a fact that he will rewear underwear for days at a time. But he can't bring himself to care right now. 

Charlie starts laughing again. He looks away from Mac and to the ceiling, kicking his feet up as he holds his stomach. His laugh is amazing, and if Mac kisses him, it will stop. So maybe he shouldn't kiss him. Except once the kiss ends, he can laugh again, so it won't be permanent silence. And Mac wants to kiss him. He really, really, really, really, _really_ wants to kiss him. Which is definitely the glue talking, because he's not gay. And Charlie is disgusting. But he's definitely kissable. Very kissable. 

Charlie takes a deep breath and the laughing stops with it. He sits up and crosses his legs.

Charlie's mom calls up to them. Charlie responds, clearly irritated. He tells her to go away, but he doesn't finish it because as soon as he tries to get the words out, Mac is kissing him. 

It's an awful kiss. Charlie's mouth is half open when Mac smashes his closed lips to them, effectively hitting his teeth with his lips. Charlie pulls back.

"Ow, dude!" he yells. 

"Kiss me," Mac responds. Charlie stares at him for a long moment, eyes blown wide, and that's definitely because of the glue. 

"Um," he says, before shutting his mouth. He leans in ever so closer and Mac takes that as invitation. He puts his hands over Charlie's cheeks, feeling his scruff between his fingers, and he pulls him the rest of the way. 

It's much softer this time and Mac can taste the glue on Charlie's lips and the surrounding skin. And maybe the extent of his french kiss escapades has basically only been Dennis's prom date, but he can't help but try and prod his tongue into Charlie's mouth. Charlie resists at first, but then Mac takes his hands from his jaw and wraps them around Charlie's waist, pulling him closer. Charlie relaxes into the touch as if it's not anything unusual and the kiss deepens. 

Charlie says something that's completely muffled by the kiss. It prompts Mac to let go of his lips, but not his waist. 

"Yeah?" he whispers. 

"This is weird," Charlie says. "But I like it." Mac smiles. 

"I do too, buddy," Mac says. Charlie smiles back, bright and excited, and it makes Mac absolutely _melt_ and become even more lightheaded than he was before. 

He was right about Charlie's kissable lips and he was right to kiss him. Maybe the story will be different, but for now, as he starts to push Charlie down onto the ground, climbing on top of him, he knows his decision was right.


End file.
